thechurchofgodinchristwikiaorg-20200214-history
Prophecy
In the New Testament, prophecy is referred to as one of the Spiritual gifts given by the indwelling Holy Spirit. From this, many Christians believe that the gift of prophecy is the supernatural ability to receive and convey a message from God. The purpose of the message may be to "edify, exhort and comfort" the members of the Church. In this context, not all prophecies contain predictions about the future. The Apostle Paul also teaches in First Corinthians that prophecy is for the benefit of the whole Church and not just the individual exercising the gift.Cor. 14:22 n the Pauline Epistles, the prophet is referred to as one of the fivefold ministries; Apostles; Prophets; Evangelists; Pastors and Teachers.4:11 'List of Old and New Testament Prophets in the Bible' In Christianity, the historical figures widely recognised as prophets are those mentioned as such in the Hebrew Bible and the canonical New Testament. 'A' Adam (Genesis 2:16-17) Aaron (Exodus 7:1) Abel (Luke 11:50-51) Abraham (Genesis 20:7) Agabus (Acts 21:10) Agur (Book of Proverbs 30:1) Ahijah (1 Kings 11:29) Amos (Amos 7:8) Anna (Luke 2:36) Asaph (Matthew 13:35) Azariah (2 Chronicles 15:1) 'B' Barnabas (Acts 13:1) 'D' Daniel (Matthew 24:15) David (Acts 2:29-35) Deborah (Judges 4:4) 'E' Elijah (1 Kings 18:22) Elisha (1 Kings 19:16) Enoch (Jude 1:14) Ezekiel (Ezekiel 1:3) 'G' Gad (2 Samuel 24:11) 'H' Habakkuk (Habakkuk 1:1) Haggai (Haggai 1:1) Hosea (Hosea 1:1) Huldah (2Kings 22:14) 'I' Iddo (2 Chronicles 9:29) Isaiah (Isaiah 13:37) 'J' Jacob (Genesis 28:11 - 16) Jahaziel (2 Chronicles 20:14-17) Jehu (1 Kings 16:7) Jeremiah (Jeremiah 1:11) Jesus (God the Son and/or Son of God) (Matthew 13:57) Joel (Joel 1:1) John the Baptist (Luke 7:28) John of Patmos (Revelation 1:1) Jonah (Jonah 1:1) Joshua (Joshua 1:1) Judas Barsabbas (Acts 15:32) 'L' Lucius of Cyrene (Acts 13:1) 'M' Malachi (Malachi 1:1) Manahen (Acts 13:1) Micah (Micah 1:1) Micaiah (1 Kings 22:8) Miriam (Exodus 15:20) Moses (Deuteronomy 34:10) 'N' Nahum (Nahum 1:1) Nathan (2 Samuel 7:2) Noah (Genesis 7:1) 'O' Obadiah (Obadiah 1:1) Oded (2 Chronicles 15:3) 'P' Philip the Evangelist (Acts 8:26) Note: His four daughters also prophesied (Acts 21:8, 9) Paul the Apostle (Acts of the Apostles 9:20) 'S' Samuel (1 Samuel 3:20) Shemaiah (1 Kings 12:22) Silas (Acts 15:32) Simeon Niger (Acts 13:1) 'T' The Two Witnesses of Revelation 11:3 'U' Urijah (Jeremiah 26:20) 'Z' Zechariah, son of Berechiah (Zechariah 1:1) Zechariah, son of Jehoiada (2 Chronicles 24:20) Zechariah the priest (Luke 1:11-17) Zephaniah (Zephaniah 1:1) 'Biblical Standards for a Prophet' Although the Church of God in Christ does recognize the position of "prophet" as an actual office or position one can be ordained and consecrated into in the church, the church does distinguish prophets by the doctrinal standards as stated in the Holy Bible. 'How to tell a True Christian Prophet of the Lord' According to Deuteronomy 18:20-22, ("20 But the prophet, which shall presume to speak a word in my name, which I have not commanded him to speak, or that shall speak in the name of other gods, even that prophet shall die. 21 '''And if thou say in thine heart, How shall we know the word which the Lord hath not spoken? '''22 When a prophet speaketh in the name of the Lord, if the thing follow not, nor come to pass, that is the thing which the Lord hath not spoken, but the prophet hath spoken it presumptuously: thou shalt not be afraid of him.") in order for anyone to be considered a true Prophet of God, if that prophet prophesies something falsely that God has not commanded him or her to speak, or if he/she prophesies in the name of other false gods, that prophet shall be dismissed as a false prophet, and the saints of God are to disregard their prophecies. Moses also said if a prophet speaks in the name of the Lord God, but the thing he/she prophesies does not come to past and the Lord does not bring it to past, that person shall also be dismissed as a false prophet. Also, according to the Apostle Paul, a prophet must be moved by the Spirit of the Lord and the Spirit of Christ Jesus if they're to be regarded by God and man as a true prophet. Also, the Apostle Paul said that a prophet must speak prophesies from the Lord to either edify, comfort, exhort, or chastise the church (and they do not 'have to be predictions of the future) , and if a prophet speaks something against the Lord Jesus that God has not commanded him/her to speak, that prophet shall be dismissed as a false prophet. 'Famous People Believed to be Prophets in the Church of God in Christ There have been several men and women who have been known to be classified as true Christian prophets of God who were moved by the Holy Spirit to prophesy who were members of the Church of God in Christ. They include: *'Reverend Bishop Charles Harrison "C. H." Mason,' the founder of the Church of God in Christ was reported to have prophesied in the Spirit at his revival and convocation services in Memphis, Tennessee. *'Mother E. J. Dabney', a leading member of the COGIC Women's Department who wrote the book "What it Means to Pray Through" was reported to have prophesied under the unction of the Holy Spirit *'Mother Elsie Shaw', another leading member of the COGIC Women's Department who was a national prayer warrior (the saints who pray at the national church conferences to usher in the Spirit of God in the services) was reported to have prophesied many times during the International Holy Convocations. *'Pastor Nathan Simmons', a young pastor born in New York City, New York and raised in Atlanta, Georgia was reported to have prophesied in the Spirit many times at the International Holy Convocations. *'Pastor Bobby Dawson', a pastor from South Bend, Indiana, is believed by many to be a true Christian Prophet of God. Category:Doctrines of the COGIC